Gundam Rangers
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Very mild mature themed (Like Robin Hood Men in Tights) .. just plain laugh you butts off humor... Nothing in this fic is meant to be taken seriously it was written for fun and while under the influnce (Of pocky and sprite) Please do not flame not kind


Warnings: Has more plot than an actual power rangers show. spoffs of movies included, viewer Caution is advised  
  
Pairings: 4 x Original character   
  
Gundam Rangers   
By Tasumi   
  
  
  
"Oy Du-chan will you stop being such a brat. I mean it's just a class project, not a big deal." Rayh sat cross-legged on her bed looking at Duo who was busy eating chips on her sofa getting crumbs all over it.   
"You're not the one failing the class either."  
"You wouldn't if you stayed awake in class and paid attention."  
"I am not doing Romeo and Juliet." He threw the tights back at her and headed towards the door.   
"Ohhh come on. It's not like you have to be Juliet." Rayh grabbed her best-friend from behind and swatted at him. "Come on Du-chan. Please!!"   
"Fine." He said starring at her with a look she thought only heero was capable of.   
  
  
"Quatre! Come on out there's not use in hiding." Lyn tried to open the bathroom door, but he locked it and was sobbing hopelessly on the floor. "Oh come on Quatre It's only tights."   
"Oh Allah! What have I done to deserve wearing these things." He walked out of the bathroom in the tights and sat on the bed using the sheet to cover himself up. "This is too humiliating." He blushed beet-red and sat on the bed sighing hopelessly.  
"Oh buck up Romeo." Lyn sat there laughing to herself.  
"Do you have to remind me?" He turned to Lyn still red.  
"Oh sure. I must admit you are good on the stage, and that kissing scene will be so much fun you and the class president." Lyn sat down and smiled at him. "oh come on everyone in the school knows you have a thing for her."   
"I do not." He blushed again.  
"If you say so Quatre." Lyn walked next door to see how Heero and Wufei were doing with their costumes.   
  
"I am not going to wear these thing's. Where is the justice in the world?" Wufei eyed the tights hanging on the back of the door then at Lyn who walked into the room humming happily.   
"I will kill you!" Heero glared at her as he came out of the bathroom, clad in the dark maroon tights.  
"Oh come on they are not much of a change from spandex, actually come to think of it tights are also made of spandex like your shorts."  
"But they are purple." He stared at Lyn who was also the costume designer of the play.   
"At least yours are not pink like Quatre's. And yours are maroon Heero, not purple." Heero glared at her and sat down in the tights waiting for the rest to come over.  
  
Quatre came in clad in the light pink tights, which were supposed to be champange colored, but looked pink anyway. Following him in was Rayh, who was dragging Duo in by his braid.   
"Oh my they are pink Lyn. Maybe you can wear white instead, I can't go tainting my image by kissing a boy dressed in pink." She swept her bangs out of her eyes and sat on the couch.   
"So are you ready to practice?" Duo looked at Rayh who was sitting there now filing her nails. "Well."  
"What scenes shall we do today?" Rayh looked over at all of them, such a strange bunch, except for Duo who was on student counsel with her.  
"We should do the kissing scene just once before tonight." Lyn looked over at Rayh who shook her head. Lyn often wondered what Quatre saw in that stuck up brat, but he worshipped her endlessly. Lyn tried coaxing Rayh to at least do the scene, but Rayh refused.   
"I think it will be fine on the stage." Rayh glared at Lyn she knew Lyn had this dumb idea of trying to get her and Quatre together.  
"Fine, Miss class President." Lyn walked out of the room really pissed at her. She was always making fun of him, and treating him like dirt. The only time she is kind to him is when it benifits her, or when she is up for re-election, after all he is the richest boy in school.   
"Oh don't worry we will look fine on stage, besides I have to go got a student counsel meeting right Duo?!" She led him out of the room, and walked into her room. "I can't believe I have to do a kissing scene with such a loser. Duo do something about it." Rayh whined out loud just enough so that Lyn could hear her.   
"What a stuck up bitch." She hit the wall with her fist.  
Duo looked up at Rayh who was hopelessly sprawled out on her sofa sobbing. "Rayh no offense but Quatre is a really nice guy."  
"I know, but he isn't that popular and I have a reputation to maintain."   
"What good is your reputation with all the popular people, when others hate you for being such a mean bitch to people who treat you with kindness?" Duo walked out of the room, to see the wrath of Lyn left all over the dorm walls.   
  
"I guess it has something to do with me." Quatre sat there with his head hanging.  
Heero looked over at him. "You have nothing to do with the President's fits. She is so worried about her popularity, but you are not popular."   
"I care about her though, does she realize that." He gave a slight sigh and walked towards the door. "I'll be quitting the play. I don't want her to be mad at me."   
"I am not mad at you Quatre. You should be mad at me for my vanity and weakness. " She laid her hand on his shoulder. "I apologize for being a bitch to you. I wouldn't want anyone else to play Romeo but you." Rayh did a slight bow and sat on the sofa. "So would you like to practice, I canceled that meeting."  
  
Duo sat on the sofa watching the news. A monster was attacking Angel Park and was destroying the downtown district. "I am Sorry Quatre but I really have to go.. Come on Duo." Rayh walked out of the room as her comunicator began to go off.   
"Woooah Rayh, Oracle's escaped we need the rangers now."  
"It's Morphing time." Rayh held her morpher in her hands. "Pink phoenix Gundam zord power"  
"Right"Duo held his morpher in his hands. "Black Panther Gundam zord power"   
Both of the Gundam rangers were surrounded by a strange glowing light that enveloped them, as the light faded the two of them were both dressed in power ranger outfits. Rayh was dressed in a pink spandex suit that went from ead to toe, and a skirt that was the same color and material as the suit. On the front of the sit was a gold and white crest of the rangers, covering her face was a pink helmet that completely sheilded her idenitity. Duo was in a simular outfit only his was black and did not have a skirt.   
Duo and Rayh both jumped into action versus Oracle. He was a strong foe who had razor sharp claws and many large bat-like minions that he sent ahead to attack the rangers.   
As Duo drew his sword one of the batites flew into him and knocked the wind out of him. Rayh kept blocking Oracles claws but soon was beginning to feel the wearing on her body from all the effort. Slowly Duo got up off the ground and joined Rayh in her assault against Oracle.   
Oracle flung the two gundam rangers from him and was about to finish them off when Beta, their robot friend and assistant to the rangers, decided that he warped them to the space fortress before they were killed.   
  
"Phew thanks Beta." Rayh took her face mask off and sat on a seat. The Gundam Space fortress, was rather large for only two rangers, even though there were supposed to be ten of them, the fortress seemed large.   
"I think it is time I bring the rest of the new rangers on the fortress." Beta hit the cordinates on the warp pads and was about to bring eight new rangers when Duo stopped him.   
"New rangers!? Who are they?" Duo looked at Beta slightly dismayed.  
"You'll see." Beta hit the button on the warp pad and brought the rest of the rangers to the fortress.  
Before the two rangers stood a eight of their classmates. Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Errin, Kim, Jess, Sarah, and a dismayed Quatre who landed on the floor with a thud.   
"Not the most graceful entrance Quatre." Rayh helped him off the floor. "Welcome to the galaxy gundam space fortress, rangers."   
"Neat!" Kim started playing with buttons on the panels of the ship. "Can I be the purple ranger?"   
"There is no purple one." Duo took off his mask and looked at the others. "These are your morphers. Don't let anyone take them. Each of you have a galaxy symbol. Lyn you are black panther. Kim, and Heero white tiger. Trowa and Jess you are red monkey . Sarah and Wufei you are blue dragon, and Quatre you are pink Phoenix."  
"Pink!!" Quatre narrowed his eyes and then noticed that Rayh was in pink too. "You're the other pink ranger?"  
"Yeah!" She walked over to him and handed him his morpher. "It could be worse."  
"How I'll look like a girl." Quatre put the morpher on.  
"You could be the purple ranger." Rayh smiled. "Now all you say is Pink phoenix gundam zord power"   
" Pink phoenix gundam zord power!" A bright flash of light surrounded him and he was dressed in a pink tight spandex suit with the galaxy gundam ranger crest on the front. Unlike Rayh's uniform his did not have a skirt. Carefully he removed the mask and sat down on the chair to his side. "So do I really look like a girl?"  
"Nah, Quatre. You can tell you're a boy." Duo tried hard not to laugh but was beginning to lose it.   
"Dressed in pretty pink." Kim used her morpher along with the rest of them and they were all now dressed like the galaxy gundam rangers.   
"Woah, look at this" Beta turned on the TV and showed the news, of Angel Park being attacked. "It's oracle again I think we will need to use the gundam zords on this one."   
"You all go I am not going into public in pink." Quatre blushed a shade or two darker than the outfit he was dressed in. "I really can't believe I have to be in pink."  
Rayh spun around realizing that she needed him in order to use the zord and the ultimate mega-gundam zord. "Personally Quatre, I find pink very sexy on you." Rayh winked and warped to their zord, after putting on her mask.  
"Okay!" He put on his mask and warped to where Rayh was. He slipped into the zord and sat down beside her. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah." They both flew to where Oracle was destroying the city. He was bad enough when he was only 6 ft tall but now he was bigger than most of the buildings in Angel Park.   
"Guys?" Rayh used the communication system in the zords to talk to the others. "We need to bring them together into ultimate mega-gundam zord." Rayh flew straight into the air while the others connected and then snapped on to the back.  
As their seat came forward into the docking bay, Oracle slammed hard into the two of them, forcing the zords to the ground.  
"You all right Quatre?" Rayh reached over placing her hand over his on the control panel.   
"Yeah." He let a small smile cross his lips.   
Duo sat there humming 'her comes the bride' while helping in the effort to help the zord stand again. "Thunder beam saber ignite." The massive zord held a large golden saber in it's hand, as lighting came down from the pitch black sky the zord slashed at Oracle sending him right back to his domain.   
  
  
Rayh disembarked their Zord and flew back to the Galaxy space fortress. As she brought the gundam zord down for a landing she uncliped her mask and let it fall to the floor of the zord. "Phew, not bad Co-pilot."  
"Not bad yourself." He took off the mask and let it fall to the floor. "Rayh?"  
"Hai" She looked down at her watch nervously only to realize that the play starts in under an hour. "Oh great the play."  
Quatre gazed down at his watch. "Lets get out of here and get back to the university Rayh."  
"Galaxy gundam ranger unmorph." Rayh and Quatre both returned to the same clothes that they were wearing earlier. "Let's go." Rayh and Quatre ran side by side into the control room. "Beta, we need to warped to the school on the double."   
"Okay Rayh." Beta put the cordinates in sending them both into Rayh's dorm room.   
  
Quite to Quatre's surprise she kept everything he had ever sent her, including the antique-looking diamond necklace, that was sitting on her dresser, next to the notes she knew Duo helped him write.   
"I have to get changed. I'll be back in a few minutes. Your costume, the rest of it is downstairs in the changing room." Rayh walked into the bathroom. While she was busy changing Quatre stood there looking at the open books on her table. As she stood there looking down at the scribbled letters he soon realized it was a letter to him.  
  
  
Dear Angel,   
  
I know this may seem as quite I shock but I like you too, but see there is a problem with being Class President, everyone expects you to date the football team captain. However, I am not your typical president either. Since the may ball is coming up, I was wondering would you do me the honor of coming with me?   
  
  
With all my Love,   
Rayh Fendai  
  
Quatre stood there in shock as he held the note in his hand. Rayh, now in her gown, placed her arms around his waist hugging him. "so will you go with me?"  
"Yes." He smiled as he spun around and tried to kiss her.   
"Save it for tonight on the stage my Romeo." Rayh let him go and walked over to her dresser picking up the necklace. "can you help me with this" Rayh placed the necklace he gave her in his hands. "I wear it for luck." She smiled as she spun around and lifted her long amber locks from her neck.   
After he clipped the necklace around her neck he spun her around seized her lips in a deep kiss.  
Rayh tugged away from the kiss reluctantly and started out her room. "We need to get to the play. Romeo and Juliet isn't the same with out both title characters.."  
"Okay" Quatre smiled and started to follow her to the stage in College hall.   
  
Heero in a black robe, and soft silver sash, came out on to the stage. "Romeo and his love Juliet, tried to save their love but the plan they set back fired. Romeo after hearing of Juliet's death, decided to kill himself with poison and join his beloved in heaven."   
Duo was dressed in a fryers vestments, as he came on to the stage to waken Juliet. Much to his dismay, Romeo lay dead at the foot of Juliet's alter, a cup clasped tightly in his hand. "oh woe is me. Romeo lay dead at her feet."   
"Fryer?" She whispered softly as she came to. "Where is my lord?"   
"Come child lets leave this foul scene." Duo came forth and tried to grab her, but she ripped from his hands. "farewell child I dare not stay any longer." Duo exited the stage leaving Rayh kneeling beside Quatre/Romeo .   
"Oh my fairest Romeo, poison be thy end." Rayh lifted the cup, and turned it over. Discovering the cup empty, she tossed the cup to the side. "drunk all and left me not one kind drop. Ahh then I shall kiss thy lips and see if some poison lingers on them." Rayh leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Oh poison give me no reprise from this lonesome life without my love. Oh dagger here be thy schethe rust and let me die." She lifted the fake dagger into the air and thrust the dagger into her chest falling gently against her Romeo.   
Heero walked across the stage once again followed by Wufei, the prince. "And in the end Juliet gave her life to be with her only love Romeo."  
"Woe what a sad day in Verona but look both father unite hands and end the blood shed in Verona." Zech's and Trowa shook hands in front of the prince and swore never to fight again in memory of their loving children, who gave their lives for the sake of true love   
Heero stepped before the two men and bowed in front of the audience. "and that ends our tale of Romeo and Juliet."   
  
As the audieance stood and applauded all the cast stood and bowed. Rayh and Quatre were both given roses. While standing there Rayh turned her head to the side and kissed Quatre softly.   
Duo let the curtain fall while they were still kissing. Suddenly the comunicators went off. Rayh and Quatre both morphed and joined the others who were fighting Oracle again. Duo was trying to get Oracle down by the hard he tried the worse it got. Oracle slammed Duo in the ribs knocking him to the ground. Lyn joined in the fight but even with all the rangers the battle seemed useless. Oracle began to grow and crushed two smaller building to his left with his foot.   
"We need gundam zord power now" All of them entered the gundam zords and then pulled them together into the Ultimate mega-gundam zord. "dual thunder saber ignite!" The sky turned pitch black and the lightening saber ignited. As the zord brought the sword down on Oracle large bolts of lightening consumed the massive enemy.   
"We did it" Oracle fell to the ground and disintegrated. The zords disconected as they flew back to the Galaxy space fortress. Rayh and Quatre landed first but neither of them got out, as duo walked over to see what was talking them so long he heard a soft voices escape the zord. Tiredly he threw his hands up into the air and walked from the pink zord. "The End I am not even going to touch that part. Not one bit.. I don't get paid enough for this Tasumi. I am the God of death not the God of Hentai.." Duo ran off into the fortress after turning off the lights.   
  
**Inside the gundam**   
  
"Quatre what is this?" Rayh touched the cast iron male-chastity belt.   
"Oh it's an everwear My father.." He blushed beet-red. "he wanted me to save myself so he made me get this."  
"Where is the key? Oh here it is never mind." Rayh turned the key but the iron belt did not open. "What is this the society against Rayh having sex?" Rayh took her comunicator and called Duo. "Duo can you call the locksmith I have a slight problem in here.."   
"A locksmith?" Duo said.   
"A locksmith?" Heero said next to him.   
Duo called beta on the comunicator "Beta!! Rayh needs a locksmith!"   
"Oh for Quatre's chastity belt. Okay" Beta hung up the line and dialed out for a locksmith.   
"Quatre has a chastity belt?" Duo looked at Heero perplexed "Oh well."   
Suddenly a siren went off while Rayh was trying to break the belt. With her laser saber. "What the hell is that?"  
"A virgin alarm."   
"You are one strange man." Rayh called Duo again. "Get someone to disarm this alarm too."  
"Rayh beta could only get Howard."  
"Never mind" The line went dead.   
  
THE END (^o^)::   
  
  
So what did you all think ?? C&C welcomed and approciated. Also use permission is granted to anyone..   
  
  
Tasumi: I am also planing on doin a MSTing of it.. I doubt it could get anyworse..   
Duo: you could have put a lemon scene in it.   
Quatre: Thank God my contract doesn't allow me to do lemon scenes   
Duo: Do you really have a chasity belt?   
Quatre: Sore wa himitsu desu. (It's a secret)   
Duo: Aww come on Quatre I swear never to tell anyone..   
Quatre *shook his head. * No   
Duo: *tries shanking him* aww come on Quatre I have to know..   
Quatre: Stop it Duo *running around the room chased by Duo*   
Duo: Then just tell me if you have one?  
  
3 Tasumi 


End file.
